Raisons de vivre
by FlorineB21
Summary: Cela fait 5 ans que Peeta est revenu auprès de Katniss. Elle respire la joie d'être aujourd'hui sa femme. Mais une soudaine nouvelle semble lui faire peur. Comment Peeta réagira-t-il ? Il s'agit d'un OS - Peeta/Katniss. Bon, ok. Le résumé est ultra nul mais venez lire par vous-même. Enjoy ! 3


**Raisons de vivre**

POV KATNISS

Le soleil matinal s'infiltrait doucement à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre, et vint me réchauffer le visage et me réveiller tendrement.

Je ressentais, avec une sérénité implacable, le bien-être qui envahissait mon être et faisait frissonner mon corps meurtri.

5 ans. Cela faisait 5 ans aujourd'hui que je revivais. 5 ans, jour pour jour, que Peeta était revenu auprès de moi, avec ses primevères et sa douceur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Mon pissenlit au printemps.

Je l'avais retrouvé, oui, et depuis ce jour nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittés. Il a promis qu'il resterait avec moi, pour l'éternité.

Je regardai mon annulaire, et la magnifique alliance qui nous unissait à présent pour la vie, depuis maintenant deux ans.

J'avais retrouvé ses bras si réconfortants, ses lèvres, et toute sa merveilleuse personne. Je me surprenais à l'aimer encore plus chaque jour.

Bien-sûr, je faisais encore des cauchemars impliquant la mort de ma sœur, et les hunger games. Mais Peeta était toujours là pour soulager mes peines et ma souffrance.

Bien-sur, je le voyais parfois s'éloigner brusquement, et revenir quelques minutes plus tard, une fois ses mauvais souvenirs éloignés et sa crise passée. Après cela, il me prenait toujours, très fort, dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur que je lui échappe.

Mais c'était impossible. Ma vie était à ses côtés désormais.

Je commençai à bouger, d'abord lentement mes jambes puis le reste de mon corps, pour me retourner.

Je trouvai la place à côté de moi vide. Je souri, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de mon mari sur son oreiller.

Il devait être à la boulangerie, à l'heure qu'il était. Il me manquait déjà.

Je n'avais pas revu Gale depuis le drame. En fait, depuis que ses bombes avaient tué ma sœur. Peeta avait essayé de me rendre la raison, en me certifiant que ces bombes étaient une idée de Coin et non celle de Gale.

Mais dans mon esprit, c'était bien lui qui les avaient créées. Avec l'aide de Beetee. C'étaient ses bombes qui avaient mis un terme à la vie de ma sœur. Une vie que je souhaitais tellement épargner. Une vie pour laquelle je mettais battue plus d'une fois.

Peeta avait voulu l'inviter à notre mariage. Je n'avais pas refusé, attendant peut-être une éventuelle réconciliation. Mais il n'était pas venu. Il n'avait même pas daigné répondre à l'invitation.

Mes rancunes se sont renforcées ce jour là, je crois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à cet instant, dans ce grand lit, au district 12, j'étais probablement la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une violente douleur me transperçe le ventre. Par réflexe, je pris de grandes inspirations. J'avais l'habitude de ces maux de ventre, dues à mes angoisses.

Mais cette fois, j'avais l'impression que c'était différent. En vitesse, je sortis du lit et me retrouvai rapidement le nez dans les toilettes, vomissant peu de choses. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits, mais les nausées étaient violentes, et redoublaient d'intensité.

Prise de panique, je voulus crier à l'aide, mais il n'y avait personne dans le coin.

Il y avait Haymitch, certes, mais il devait déjà être dans un pire état que le mien. Je l'imaginais le nez dans son propre vomi, ivre-mort.

Je parvins enfin à me calmer, transpirante, et m'asseyais parterre, non loin des toilettes.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

Je me relevai, me rinçai la bouche et ouvrit l'armoire dans le but de trouver un calmant pour les nausées.

En fouillant parmi les différents produits pharmaceutiques, un flash me traversa l'esprit. J'avais du retard. Deux semaines de retard.

Seigneur, c'était impossible…

**Mellark's bakery (Boulangerie Mellark)**

POV PEETA

Il était seulement 10 heures et la fatigue commençait déjà à me gagner. Katniss commençait à me manquer, aussi.

J'avais tellement voulu créer ma propre boulangerie. Et c'était fait. J'avais tout reconstruit de mes mains, avec un peu d'aide, et je ne regrettais rien. Absolument rien.

Les gens du douze affluaient tous les jours pour venir acheter mes pains et mes patisseries. Je gagnai correctement ma vie. Katniss passaient ses journées à chasser, et venaient m'aider à la boulangerie de temps à temps. Nous reconstruisions notre existence, à deux.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux, avec Katniss à mes côtés. Snow n'avait pas pu m'enlever l'amour que je lui portais, malgré toutes les tortures inimaginables qu'il m'a fait endurer. Et aujourd'hui, elle était ma femme. Madame Mellark.

Et j'étais tellement fier de cela.

J'entendis la clochette de la boulangerie sonner, attestant la présence d'un client. Je sortis donc de la cuisine, couvert de farine, et prêt à l'accueillir comme il se doit.

« Bonjour !... Katniss ? »

Elle était là, à genoux, dans l'entrée de notre boulangerie. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes qui redoublèrent d'intensité quand elle m'aperçut.

Une violente panique me saisit tandis que je me rapprochai rapidement d'elle pour lui prendre les épaules.

« Katniss, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle me regardai en pleurant, ne pouvant articuler un mot. Je décidai alors de la prendre dans mes bras et de la porter jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je la reposai ensuite à terre et la serrai fort contre moi.

« Katniss, shhh. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Un cauchemar, c'est ça ? Je suis là chérie. Je suis là. Calme-toi. »

Elle desserra notre étreinte et me regarda dans les yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle réussit à articuler :

« Peeta.. Oh Peeta. C'est.. pas… ça, je..

Quoi ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

Elle sorti alors quelque-chose de sa poche, semblant hésiter. Elle me tendit un objet qui ressemblait vaguement à un thermomètre. Et je compris tout de suite.

Je saisi l'objet : un test de grossesse. Positif.

« Peeta, je.. je suis enceinte ! »

Je ne réagit pas tout de suite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là, les yeux fixés sur le test. Mon dieu, j'allais être papa.

« Oh mon amour ! » m'écriai-je. Je pris ma femme dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, ne pouvant réprimer l'intense joie qui m'envahissait à cet instant.

J'allais avoir un enfant, avec la femme que j'aime depuis toujours. Et non, ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était réel.

Je senti des larmes de bonheur couler sur mes joues, alors que les sanglots de Katniss ne cessaient pas. Elle tremblait contre moi.

« Katniss, nous allons être parents ! Qu'est-ce.. pourquoi pleures-tu comme ça ? »

Elle me regarda, posa une main sur ma joue et réussi à dire :

« Peeta… j'ai peur !

De quoi as-tu peur ?

De ne.. de ne pas être une bonne mère pour cet enfant ! »

Je souri malgré moi. Elle était tellement belle à cet instant, en chemise de nuit, au milieu de ma cuisine. Tellement fragile aussi. Je la serrai fort contre moi.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Katniss. Tu seras la meilleure des mères. Et je serai là, près de toi. Jamais je ne te laisserai, tu le sais. Oh mon dieu, on va être parents. »

Je la sentis se détendre contre moi et sourire dans mon cou. Ses sanglots se transformèrent en pleurs de joie, mêlés d'inquiétude.

« Tu es.. tu es sûre que ça ira ?

J'en suis certain, mon cœur. Je t'aime tellement. »

C'est alors qu'elle m'embrassa fougueusement, s'accrochant à mon cou comme si elle avait peur que je m'en aille.

Mais je n'irai nulle part sans elle et sans notre bébé.

Je n'irai nulle part sans mes deux uniques raisons de vivre.


End file.
